The Lost Beach Episode
by Sparrow-DawnUNITE
Summary: Titled, "The lost Beach Episode' it's pretty obvious. What happens when the teen heroes abuse a mission at the beach for their own personal vacation getaway? You know me. It's Spitfire! 3 also a little Rob/Zatanna action. Rated T because im paranoid. Dawn
1. Prologue

( Spitfire)

The Lost Beach Episode

Summary: Titled, "The lost Beach Episode' it's pretty obvious. What happens when the teen heroes abuse a mission at the beach for their own personal vacation getaway? You know me. It's Spitfire! 3 also a little Rob/Zatanna action. Rated T because im paranoid. ~Dawn

**Authors Note: Hi guys! Dawn here. And as many of you know I write Spitfire ( hehe..) though I secretly write it as if I am Artemis(; Anyway *awkward pause* anyway. Wow. I said that twice. Um. MOVING ON. I got the inspiration while at the beach with Sparrow ( it was great thanks for asking.) She's a really good roommate even though she throws things at you if you play your music to loud *grumble* So- read- review- and enjoy(: **

**Disclaimer; I don't own Young Justice! Stop making me remind myself or I'm going to cry! Geesh. **

**Prologue-**

"I suspect Ocean Master to be behind this, or at least Aquaman does. He would take care of this himself, but as you all know, his wife is with child and he doesn't want to leave her side with the due date being so soon. " Batman stood in front of the young justice team, his usual emotionless face looking at the teens. " That's why we're sending this team to North Pier Shore instead."

"So we're going to the beach?" Kid Flash spoke up, his excitement reflecting in his bright green eyes, practically blinding the dark knight.

"In other words, yes. But for a mission only. This isn't a vacation." Batman glared at the red haired teen, who slunk back underneath his gaze. " Aqualad, I expect you to keep this team under control and well organized." His glare swept over the team once more, " Your sleeping arrangements have already been set, you'll be staying at the Ocean Villas." The Batman turned to leave, " Once again, this is not a vacation. Don't return until you have this situation under control."

After a moment of silence, the team taking in the big man's words, Wally jumped in the air, a grin plastered on his face.

"Sweet! Best. Mission. Ever!" Artemis walked up behind him and slapped him down like a pesky fly, which she believed he was.

"Get your head into the game _Baywatch. _You heard the big guy, this isn't a vacation." Rubbing the spot Artemis slapped, Wally scowled at her.

"I guess I should start packing." Miss. Martian said thoughtfully, taping her fingers on her green chin. "This is just like episode 24 of-never mind." She ducked her head, a blush spreading to her cheeks, and went to her room to back, Superboy following her. He didn't see the big deal about going to the beach, and he frankly didn't care.

"When do we leave?" Zatanna asked, " I could go shopping for a new bathing suit.."

"You leave in the morning. I suggest you get a good night sleep beforehand." Red tornado said, plundering by Zatanna, heading to his room.

"Of course." She muttered, " well at least I still have the red one." From the corner of the room, Robin slightly blushed. Just imagining Zatanna like that distracted him, how was he going to handle it for real?

"I want everyone well rested and to be here at six." Kaul'dar told the rest of the team

"_Six?"_ Wally complained, he didn't even know what six in the morning looked like!

"Maybe you should just stay here." Artemis rolled her eyes, snickering at the Kid Idiot.

"Please." Wally shot back, a smug smile on his handsome face, " I know your just dying to see me with my shirt off." Leaning forwards he continued to whisper into her ear, " And I can't wait to see you in that little string bikini."

From where Robin was, he could still hear Wally talking to Artemis. He gave his signature cackle, and did what he did best- disappear into the shadows.

"You-you wish Baywatch!" Artemis stuttered angrily, pushing past him. She hated when he said things like that!

Though it hurt where she pushed him, Wally grinned anyway, loving the fact that he could make her blush. Oh yeah. This was going to be the best mission ever.

**a/n: End of Prologue! Writing chapter one as I type..oh yeah, multi-tasking. It should be up soon- no later than tomorrow night. Thanks for reading! Review- tell me what you think! **

**~Dawn**


	2. Chapter 1

Chapter One

**Authors note: Tada! Chapter one up and ready for your hungry little eyes to read! YOU GUYS ARE AMAZING! Thanks SO much for the feedback! When I read all the reviews I literally ran around my house giggling and my family was like, "what's up?" and I told them but then they were like 'oh.' So yeah. BUT THANK YOU I LOVE YOU! Today I realized that I am the family( awesome) nerd. And apparently im the comical relief in the superhero duo with Sparrow. Im comfortable with both of these things. ~Dawn**

"So what _exactly_ is Ocean Master doing? Seeing that we have to get involved and what not." Artemis asked. The team had just finished unloading the bioship (after putting it in camouflage mode and hiding it in a abandoned alleyway, a block down from where they were staying.)

"Terrorizing citizens, kidnapping them for his own personal slaves. His usual M.O." The boy wonder explained, shrugging off his black jacket that he usually wore and exposing his surprisingly already tan strong arms.

"So what? We just wait until he strikes again, then attack?" Superboy, or 'Connor', grunted- crossing his arms over his chest.

"It is more than just that Connor. " Kaul'dar stepped up to speak, " We will investigate who has been kidnapped, who might be the next target, and learn of Ocean Masters past. But other than that.." he paused to look at the team, " We will keep low, stay in your street cloths, your usual names. We don't want to alert anyone that might be working with Ocean Master on shore."

"Awesome!" Wally exclaimed, grinning like an idiot. "Beach Day?"

"I don't think-" Kaul'dar started but Robin cut him off,

"It would be easier to observe on the beach Kaul'dar…" he smiled mischievously, secretly bumping fist with his best friend.

"I suppose…" He looked down at the lapping waves- he could just see the horizon, but Batman's words haunted his mind. "You, KF, Artemis, and Superboy can go down. M'gann and Zatanna, I will request your help with setting up rooms , figuring out dinner schedules and training sessions, also I would like to start researching Ocean Master."

"Great." Zatanna muttered, loud enough for only Robin to hear. She had really wanted to relax a bit after the long ride. She glanced out of the corner of her eye, seeing Robins sympathetic smile. Sometimes they could communicate without words, it was one of the many things she liked about him. Zatanna felt closer to Robin than anyone else on the team, even Artemis.

"What are we waiting for?" Wally yelled, scaring Zatanna out of her thoughts. " Let's get the hell out there!"

"Aren't you forgetting something?" Artemis rolled her eyes, pointing at his regular cloths. " Unless times have changed, one usually wears a bathing suit to the beach." Flushing slightly, the speedster glanced down grinning,

"Oh right, you want to help me?"

"Dork!" Artemis grumbled underneath her breath as she pushed by him to grab her suitcase, opening the door to the girls condo.

"I hope that she won't be a distraction for you?" Kaul'dar placed a hand on Wally's shoulder, glancing down at him like a big brother.

"What?" he said quickly, "No man, dude-"

"You do not have to explain to me Wally." The gilled boy smiled at his friend. He would not admit it but he knew how Wally felt for their team mate.

"Well we better get going if we want to go observe and stuff." Robin slung his arm around his embarrassed friends neck. "We'll report back later K, come on Supey, I mean 'Connor.' " Robin guided his friends into the condo to get dressed.

"Well this should be interesting." Zatanna noted, her eyes following the boys and Artemis walking down to the beach by herself. Kaul'dar sighed beside her.

"Do you think they'll be okay? Connor's only been to the beach once and that was just with us…" Megan's worried voice filled the silence around them, wringing her hands together she watched Artemis leave.

"They'll be fine M'gann. Let us go start our work." Kaul'dar reassured the green Martian with a small smile.

"Yay. Work." Zatanna grumbled sarcastically, but followed her leader and teammate.

**A/N: Totally writing chapter 2 as you read this(: Thanks for reviewing guys! You keep my world going 'round (; ~ Dawn**


	3. Chapter 2

Chapter 2!

**Authors Note: So I'm typing this right? And 'Your love is my Drug' by Kesha plays on my iPod. Being me I start jamming out- when I stop all like 'Dude. This is like my obsession with Young Justice ( more or so Wally but hey) So have a song that totally describes your craziness? Post it here on your review ( because I know you're going to) I totally love hearing from you guys! Now- on to the show! Enjoy(: **

**~Dawn**

"Ah. This is the life." Wally placed his hands behind his back as he sat reclined in a rental beach chair, the water brushing his feet.

"Hey KF, you think that guy over there looks suspicious?" Robin asked his best friend seriously, but in reality he was reclined back in the chair too, grinning up at the sky. Taking no notice to the person walking by them, Wally sighed,

"Nah. He's totally clean. Want to make a sand castle?"

"You two are ridiculous!" A shadow casted over Wally and Robin. Squinting up Wally saw a very angry, and frankly hot, Artemis. Her hair was out of her pony tail, and she sported a dark green bikini. "What?" She snapped at Wally, who was staring at her open mouthed. Wally couldn't help but let his eyes wander, to Artemis face, down to her long luscious legs. What was he thinking? Wally inwardly groaned. This was Artemis! His team mate, his sort of friend, but dear God she made him think on different terms. Seeing her angry face, or what he thought it was, Wally quickly composed himself, moving all of his thoughts out of the way before smirking at the beauty.

"Like you weren't just enjoying a nice swim?"

"I saved a girl from _drowning!"_ Artemis threw her hands up as if she was giving up. Robin and Wally turned to look at each other, sheepish grins forming on their faces.

"How very _asterous_ of you Artemis." Robin commented, trying to keep his laughter in check. Seeing no end to this, Artemis walked away grumbling something about stupid boys.

"Hey Wally?" Robin flicked his arm after moments of silence, enjoying the sound of the crashing waves.

"Yeah?" He replied glancing over at his young friend.

"I think you still have some drool in the corner of your mouth, you know from when you were practically eating Artemis with your eyes."

Robin deserved a punch in the arm from his friend and a "Dude!" but from the corner of his eyes he saw Wally quickly wipe his mouth, earning a silent rob cackle.

"Kaul'dar says it's time to get back." Superboy shut his phone off and turned to the guys beside him. "Said something about checking the town out and getting familiar because we might be here a while."

Wally dug his toes deeper in the sand, having no intentions to get up, "I'm comfortable with that."

"Come on _walman_." Artemis slapped the back of the kids head, "You can make your kiddy sand castle another day." Beside him, Robin snickered and Supey just rolled his eyes. Wally turned his bright green eyes onto Artemis, determined to embarrass her

"I'd rather bury you in the sand babe." A slight blush escaped onto her cheeks, but her gaze did not waver from the speedsters. "You'll be lucky if they don't find _your_ body in the sand in the morning."

"Alright alright you two, enough. Geesh." Robin placed himself between the two, " I swear you two just need to make out already." Both teens face turned scarlet as they turned away from each other sputtering "yeah right!" and " never in a million years."

"Can we just go?" Connor huffed out. The teens quickly packed up their stuff and trudged through the sand, back to the condos.

~~~~~~~**(Break line..obviously) **~~~~~~~~

"Wait, so he's capturing people to form a army to take down Aquaman and Atlantis?" Robin leaned against the doorframe.

"Well it's going to be a lame army if he's taking every day civilians." Connor replied from the couch, where he was just watching static.

"He's not. He's taking physically capable people to fight." M'gann moved from kitchen to sit beside her boyfriend.

"This is just what we assume." Kaul'dar explained quickly. " those who have gone missing are all on the rather, fit, side. Also they have either reputations for being coaches or gymnast."

"So we wait around until they try to kidnap someone again- save that person then go after the evil guy and free the rest of the people." Wally shoveled chips into his mouth and shrugged.

"That is the idea." Kaul'dar nodded as Artemis walked over and snatched the bag out of Wally's hands.

"Hey!" he started to protest but she cut him off,

"Were about to leave for dinner." Rolling her eyes she stuffed the snack back into the kitchen cupboard.

"Really?" Wally perked up, "Where?"

"Garth is also here, investigating the disappearances, he has invited us to a Hawaiian cookout at the pier."

"Garth?" Zatanna looked up confused.

"A… friend from Atlantis, my home." Kaul'dar explained to her.

"Cool! What are we waiting for?" Wally quickly brushed the crumbs off himself and grinned at the others.

"For you to get some manners." Artemis scoffed at him from where she was standing. Wally stuck his tongue out at her in which she just ignored. Wally sighed inwardly, he was going to make Artemis like him, he was sure of it.

**Authors note: Whoop whoop! Chapter 2. ** **Chapter three is coming your way and I swear to batman it's all about Wally/Artemis and some Robin/ Zatanna! I love you guys! (: **

**~Dawn**


	4. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

**Authors Note: I love you guys. I know I say that a lot. But I really do. All the reviews I get make me smile like an idiot. You make me want to write more spitfire then I should be allowed XD anyway. Just like I promised, enjoy this chapter of cute fluffy flirty-ness. I'm not sure how many chapters I'm going to have. I'm kind of just writing this as I go along so bear with me(: Also I apologize for spelling Kaldur wrong. My mind isn't in the correct state right now..Thanks SuzyQ113 for bringing that to my intention * face palm* my father did tell me I was born blonde ( no offense to blondes) **

**~Dawn**

**Disclaimer: I don't own any of the song's that I use in this chapter..or future chapters! (If only) I.e. Everybody talks by Neon Tree's, Tongue Tied by Grouplove and Demons by Imagine Dragons.**

"_Take me to your best friend's house,_

_Going around this roundabout_

_Oh yeah_

_Take me to your best friend's house,_

_I loved you then and I love you now_

_Oh yeah…" _

_Tongue Tied by Grouplove_

Robin hummed along to the song, but leaned against a nearby palm tree, taking in the scene. Dinner? Try more like a outdoor party. Of course in the middle of the crowd there was Wally, dancing with practically everyone, but Robin could see that his eyes scanned over everyone else to find a certain blonde archer. He moved on. Next there was Kaldur in deep discussion with Garth. Robin had learned that Garth was dating Kaldur's now ex-girlfriend Tula, totally not whelming. Megan and Connor were feeding each other different fruits from the snack table ( he wrinkled his nose at that sight.) Lastly he saw Artemis sipping a drink while glaring at Wally, who still could not find _her._ The only problem was that he didn't know where Zatanna was-

"Hey 'Mr. Dark Glasses'." If Robin didn't train with Batman, he probably would have jumped at the sound of her voice. However, he did train with Batman, so he turned around slowly, grinning at the raven haired girl,

"Hey." He replied, his master greeting.

"Want to dance?" Zatanna's voice came out shy, which was surprising for a girl who was really outgoing and blunt. She didn't think she'd have to be the one to ask, but sensing that the Boy Wonder had no intentions of leaving his spot, she made the move.

"With-with you?" the usual smooth kid stuttered. Zatanna rolled her eyes, but her smile stayed put.

"No. With the palm tree you seem to be holding hands with."

"Don't tell me your jealous of my lady friend Miss. Zatanna." Robin perked back up, getting back to his usual cocky self. Without replying Zatanna grabbed his hand, and pulled him out to the dance floor.

Artemis took another sip of her drink and sighed to herself. She was use to being alone, that's how it worked in her family, every girl for herself. However when she joined the team she somehow expected…more. Sure Megan and her were close, but then she started dating Connor. And she thought Zatanna and her were getting close, but it didn't surprise her when she saw Zatanna pull the boy wonder out to the dance floor. There was always Kaldur, but he was more of a big brother then someone you could sit around and talk with, unless you wanted a therapy session. Finally, there was Kid Idiot. He was so annoying! He picked on her and continually tried to push her buttons. Then he tried to be all-all _flirty_ with her! Who even does that? Goes around and plays puppet with a girls feelings. It was so infuriating! Yet…she let him do it.

"How about you? Come on, come sing us a song!" Artemis looked up from her cup and saw a giant light focused on Wally.

"I don't sing." Wally protested, his cheeks coloring to match his hair.

"You seem like a ladies' man, how about a _l-o-o-ve _song?" The guy continued pressuring him. The crowd erupted into cheers and Wally was forcefully pushed on stage. Oh great, he thought. He wasn't an awful singer, but it wasn't like he was Justin Bieber or anything.

"Um." He stood awkwardly on stage, the hot light making his stomach churn. " What…song?"

"Anyone you want brother!" The guy handed the microphone to him and walked off stage.

"EVERBODY TALKS BY NEON TREES!" someone yelled from the crowd. Artemis quickly looked and saw Robin with his hands cupped around his mouth, and Zatanna laughing uncontrollably.

_What happened to keeping low?_ Kaldur's thought escaped to everyone's mind with the physic link Miss. M established. Kaldur glanced at Garth with not exactly hate or like, he was still sour about the Tula situation, but this was a mission and he was determined to get it solved for his King. When he got there Garth continually apologized and told him that it 'just happened.' If it wasn't for Garth and Tula though…Kaldur would probably not be here anyway. So instead of ripping him to shreds politely like he wanted to, Kaldur told Garth that he didn't want to hear it and that he forgave them, but they needed to focus on the situation at hand. So they did so.

No one answered Kaldur, probably afraid to do so, instead they just watched Wally on stage. Wally glared in Robins direction, but motioned to the band to start playing.

He cleared his throat, then opened his mouth to sing.

"_Hey baby won't you look my way? I can be your new addiction!" _ he pointed to someone randomly in the crowd. Wanting to get a better look at this once in a life time experience, Artemis moved through the crowd to stand beside Zatanna.

"_Hey baby what you got to say? All your giving me is fiction!_

_I'm a sorry sucker, and this happens all the time.._

_I find out that everybody talks, everybody talks, everybody talks…." _ Wally turned to see Artemis standing among everyone, causing him to smile widely. He winked at her as he continued to sing, causing her to blush,

"_It started with a whisper, and that is when I kissed her,_

_And then she made my lips hurt, I can't even chit- chat! _

_Take me to your love shack, mommas always got a back track,_

_When everybody talks babeeee!" _Wally climbed down the steps still singing, and grabbed Artemis's hand as he sung,

"_Hey honey you could be my drug, you could be my new prescription!_

_Too much, can be an overdose! All this trash talk make me itching!" _ Glaring at Wally, Artemis yanked her hand back embarrassed, crossing her arms over her chest. Satisfied by her reaction, Wally moved along through the crowd, continuing to sing and dance silly.

"Is that your boyfriend singing?" A girl nearby yelled to Artemis to be heard over the noise, "He's so _hot!_"

"He is _not_ my boyfriend!" Artemis screeched, mortified.

"Oh so he's available?" She squealed excitedly, ignoring Artemis's facial expression.

"Ugh!" Artemis turned her back on the girl and stomped over to where Kaldur was still talking to Garth. " Can we leave now?"

"Are you not having a good time?" Garth turned his brown eyes to Artemis, concerned.

"It's not- the party is fine, great really. I'm just tired from the long trip and being on the beach today, that's all." Artemis lied smoothly.

"We'll we can round up the team but-" Kaldur was cut off by a pretty girl with long brown hair,

"Hiya cutie, come dance with me!" With that Kaldur was whisked off by the girl, leaving Artemis a guilty smile and a blush. Great. She glared at them until they were out of sight, and turned back around to start an awkward conversation with Garth, but found herself alone…again. Great. Sighing Artemis tightened her pony tail and fixed the straps on the light lavender sun dress Zatanna let her borrow. She could have shown up in a joker get up and still no one would have noticed her.

"Was that awesome or what?" a familiar voice came up from behind Artemis. She turned around, and with a sigh she saw it was Wally.

"Or what." She replied lamely, and turned back around, but Wally grabbed her elbow.

"Come on Arty, everyone else is dancing, and this is one of my favorite songs." Artemis listened for a moment, and heard _Demons by Imagine Dragons _playing.

"You like Imagine Dragons?" she asked doubtfully.

"Love 'em." He grabbed both her hands and smoothly place them around his neck. Then quickly placed his around her waist, in which she glared at him.

"Don't even think about going lower Baywatch." She growled at Wally.

"Of course not." He replied politely, though he certainly had other things in mind. Artemis's face softened as they continued to dance. Slowly…just slowly Wally pulled her closer so that he could rest his chin on top of her head. He had no idea what made him do so, perhaps how good she smelled, or how gorgeous the lavender dress complimented her tan clear skin. Or even it could have been the glare she shot his way, and still look adorable. He didn't know when he started feeling this way for the green archer, but he didn't care. He was determined to make her his.

**a/n: Hehe.. I personally like this chapter. But that's just me. Chapter four should be up by tonight. Thanks for reading readers, (: Make sure you review! **

**~The girl who sees the glass half full-Dawn**


	5. Chapter 4

Chapter Four

**Authors Note: Greetings readers! I am In such a GREAT mood. Probably because of you guys(; Anybody else a fan of Owl City? I can't get there song 'Good Time' out of my head. You'll probably see it used in this chapter story, guilty as charged, I am a music manic. Well- go ahead! Read! ( And review) ~Dawn **

"So what's with you and the _Walman?_" Zatanna bumped Artemis's shoulder playfully. Two days later they were still at North Pier Shore with no attacks.

"Um. Nothing." Artemis gave Zatanna a weird look and continued to pull her hair up into a pony tail, "What's up with you and bird boy?"

"Your changing the subject." Megan sing-songed from the kitchen where she was packing the beach bag up. Artemis inwardly groaned. She knew she couldn't avoid this topic for ever, but she would definitely try to.

"Oh _come on_ Artemis." Zatanna muttered a few words under her breath and she was sporting a bright red bikini with the words 'LIFEGAURD' printed across the bottoms. "Since you guys danced at that party thing you've been purposely ignoring and avoiding him. What gives?"

"Nothing. gives." Artemis said through clenched teeth.

"Something gives." Both girls said in union, grinning at their blonde friend. Inside, Zatanna rolled her eyes. At least she admits she has feelings for Robin! Artemis is still in denial.

"Can we just go?" Artemis snapped, snatching her phone from the bathroom sink.

"Sure Artemis.." Megan looked worriedly at her friend who stomped past her to get to the front door. She didn't mean to upset her, did they go too far? All she wanted was to get Wally and Artemis together. If only everyone's relationship was like her and Connors. Zatanna came up and placed a reassuring hand on Megan's shoulder, smiling.

"Don't worry M, something tells me that Wally isn't suspecting Artemis to make the first move, he'll handle it. I hope."

The Martian nodded, then draped her arms around Zatanna's neck, grinning at her.

"So you and Robin?"

Both girls erupted into laughter as they followed their friend out to door and down to the awaiting beach.

~~~~BREAK LINE~~~~

"Do we really have to do beach patrol?" Wally complained walking in the middle of Robin and Connor. "Nothing's happening!"

"Well if something does happen, we'll be right here." Robin pointed out, his dark sunglasses reflecting in the sunlight.

"But that's the point, _nothing's happening!"_ Wally whined, throwing his hands up in the air. As much as he loved the time off, he did wish something exciting could happen. Like kissing Artemis? That'd be exciting

Whoa.

Wally stopped walking, letting the ocean water splash around his feet. Did he really just think that? Sure, he knew he liked Artemis, he wanted to take her out on a date, but he hadn't thought so far ahead of kissing her yet. But…the more and more Wally stood there and thought, the more he realized that he wanted to kiss her. Kiss her bad.

"Hey Wally? Everything okay?" Robin turned around to see his best friend just standing in place, thinking, something he hardly ever saw the speedster do.

"What? Oh ye-" He looked up, but quickly stopped talking due to the scene he saw up ahead…

"So, you from around here?" The guy who introduced himself as Brad, asked Artemis.

"Um- no actually." She tried to keep her voice calm and steady, but inside she felt as if she was freaking out. For some reason..It felt wrong to be talking to _Brad. _It was like her body was telling her to 'swim away, swim away!'

"Oh really? Thought so, I would have recognized a face as pretty as yours." Brad winked in her direction. Beside her, Zatanna and Megan stifled their laughter by covering their mouths.

_What a Wally line_, Artemis mentally rolled her eyes and sent it to Megan, who only snorted in reply.

"Uh-huh." Artemis gave the guy a small smile. Sure he was good looking, brown hair, tall, lean, tan, muscular, big hazel eye, and even wearing a Flash bathing suit! However he just wasn't her type. Or was he?

"Maybe I can get your number and we can hook up later this week?" Brad's eyes were hopeful, and Artemis almost considered it, he did seem really nice after all-

"Excuse me." A sudden cold voice stepped in, and before Artemis knew it she was picked up Bridal style, and her eyes met with a pair of bright green ones. "Gee Babe, you look like you need to cool off."

"Wally! What are you doing?" Artemis hissed, glancing at Brad, who stood there with his arms crossed. Instead of replying, Wally ran off with Artemis ( at a normal speed of course so he didn't give himself away,) straight into the water. "It's cold! Wally! Stop!"

Back at shore, Robin stood bent over laughing. For two reasons, the look on Artemis face when Wally picked her up, and the look on that dudes face when he just got rejected.

"Something funny?" Zatanna asked Robin, who stood feet away from her.

"More like what's not funny." He finally stood up again, wiping tears from his hidden eyes, and still chuckling slightly.

"It's about time." Connor grunted, putting his arm around Megan's waist.

"Tell me about it!" she agreed, and accepted his kiss on her cheek. When out in public, Megan was Caucasian, and very comfortable with it. She thought her and Connor were the cutest, just like in Hello Megan!

"So Z?" Robin casually rested his arm on Zatanna's shoulder, who grinned. " You up for a swim?"

"I was thinking about sand castles actually." Her eyes flashed to him in a mischievous way.

"You read my mind."

Wally replied with just laughing as Artemis clung tighter to the red haired teen. When Wally saw Artemis talking to that Flash wannabe, a spark caused a burning flame to roar inside of him. He did exactly what he wanted to do from the beginning, pick her up, and take her where no when else could bother them. Still running, Artemis began to laugh too. She had no idea why, but she was. But it didn't last for long. When they finally reached waist high, he dropped her gently in the water, and grinned at her. But instead, Artemis glared at him.

"What the hell Baywatch? Rude much? If you didn't notice I was talking to that guy!" sputtering with anger, Artemis splashed him. After several moments of blinking and getting the water out of his eyes, Wally's smile turned to a frown.

"Who? That Flash wannabe? Come on Arty, we both know that he isn't right for you!" he splashed her back. Red with anger, Artemis eyes flashed to the Kid Idiot

"Like you know who's best for me!"

They were in a full blown splash war,

"In fact I do!" he yelled back at her

"Oh really?" she taunted, laughing bitterly, "Who?"

"Me!" The splashing stopped. Wally moved closer to Artemis who was speechless. He grabbed her by the waist and looked at her deep into her eyes and whispered again, "Me."

Artemis opened her mouth to speak, but no words came out. Her feelings were so jumbled that she couldn't think straight, and now that Wally was centimeters from her mouth, she didn't know what to do.

"KF, Artemis, sorry to interrupt but there's trouble on the pier! Move! Now!" suddenly the Boy Wonders voice ringed into their ears and they jumped back surprised. Wally inwardly groaned_, good timing buddy_, he thought bitterly. Artemis just bit her lip and looked back at Wally

"Come on, we better go see what's going on." Translation in her mind? God I wanted him to kiss me. Now that he didn't, I can see that I wanted it.

"Yeah, But Artemis?" He grabbed her elbow when she started to swim back to shore. " Later? Okay?"

Despite Artemis telling herself to keep it cool, she grinned at him, " Sure. Later."

**Authors Note: Okay! Short chapter! But awh how cute! And BAM! The next chapter is gonna shake you up(; **

**I think. XD. Anyway. I think I'll end up with 7 chapters total, maybe 8. But I hope you enjoyed it! Remember to review! Cause I love you guys(;**

**-The girl who see's the glass half full ( a.k.a.. Dawn ) **


	6. Chapter 5

Chapter 5

**Authors note: Whoop whoop! 45 REVIEWS! That is AWESOME! Thanks so much guys! It means SO much to me! Okay, moving on(; Here's chapter 5! It's not that long but I had to write it down so I didn't forget, and it gives me inspiration for later on in this story. Also sorry for the long pause of posting, I had to supervise my sister and her boyfriend downstairs.. anyway, So read on my fellow writers! ( and I know your mad that they haven't kissed but you'll see! I'm not that mean XD )**

**~Dawn**

"What's going on?" Wally ran up with Artemis behind him, both looking worriedly at each other. "Hey, where is everyone?" The beach itself had turned completely vacant expect for a few people.

"There was another attack down by the pier. By the time we got there, we were too late." Megan replied sadly.

"Do we know who it was?" Artemis asked taking the towel Robin offered, drying off quickly.

"That tool who was hitting on you earlier." Zatanna slipped her t-shirt back on that reached down to her thighs, and brushed the sand off her knees.

"Zatanna." Kaldur looked at her sharply.

"What?" she half laughed, " He was!"

"The wave just came out of nowhere, in shape of giant hands, and just, just took him. He was sitting down by the pier, he left after you two-uh- went swimming." Robin explained to both of them. Inside he was grinning that his friend finally got the nerve to flirt hard with the girl, but he did want to get this job done, or Batman would have his head.

"Great." Wally replied sarcastically. Of course this happened when he decided to take Artemis out for a little fun.

"We need a plan." Connor said, crossing his arms over his chest, flexing them as he did so. A few days in the sun did him good. Guess half-kryptonines tan well.

"Indeed we do." Kaldur nodded. "Let us go back to the condo's and figure something out."

"So what did you and Wally talk about?" Zatanna asked Artemis after dinner. After several hours of arguing and planning, they still hadn't figured anything out. So they took a break and ordered in pizza, ten pizza's to be exact, no left over's thanks to Wally. Before answering, Artemis made sure that they were alone. Everyone else seemed to be out on the balcony while the two of them were sitting on the couch. Wally and Robin were doing some sort of weird handshake, trying to teach Kaldur and Connor, as Megan watched gleefully. Wally was still just in his suite, so his entire upper body was exposed. Artemis didn't know how she missed it before, but wow, that guy had a _nice_ body. He had sort of a v-shaped torso, where he was muscular, he wasn't like Superboy, but it was defiantly noticeable when he moved his arms around. After several days in the sun, he a had a perfect golden tan working which did wonders to make his green eyes brighter, and his red hair darker. Zatanna on the other hand, already had the chance to check out the Boy Wonder earlier that day when they made 'sand castles' together. Even though he was only 13, the kid had a BODY. Years of training with batman totally paid off because his arms were so toned and tan, his age wouldn't matter at all. Robin too had a v shaped torso that Zatanna took a liking too. Not to mention dark haired guys were her thing.

" Well, we fought." Artemis said finally, sighing.

"That I could have figured out myself." Zatanna bumped her shoulder with Artemis's "Anything else?"

"Then, then things started to…change."

"Change?" Zatanna glanced at Artemis confused, " Will you just come out and say it or do I have to put you under a spell?"

"He told me that he was the guy for me and we almost kissed!" Artemis spilled out quickly, hiding her face in her hands, embarrassed. Zatanna squealed like a five year old on Christmas and grabbed Artemis wrists.

"This is great! Oh my gosh! Why didn't you kiss? Because of Robin right? Ugh! I'm gonna have to talk to h-"

"ZATANNA!" Artemis yelled, yanking back.

"What?" she asked innocently

"Were not boyfriend or girlfriend or anything! We were gonna talk about it later.." Artemis rubbed her wrists where her friend grabbed.

"O lalala..well, if you want my honest opinion-"

"Which I do." Artemis cut in,

"You and Wally are so much cuter than what you and that Brad character would have been. As soon as you left he stomped away and sulked at the end of the pier..then that water hand grabbed him. Kind of a bummer, but whatever." Zatanna continued, shrugging.

"Wait, what did you say?" Artemis suddenly stood up straight, and looked sharply at her friend.

"You and Wally are cute..?" Zatanna's eyes filled with confusion

"No after that…the whole pier thing."

"Oh. Yeah, that Brad guy just stood at the end of it, then the hand came..why?" Zatanna looked at Artemis, who looked insanely happy. Which was kind of a rare sight to see. Inside Artemis's head, a plan was forming.

"I have an Idea, but we can't tell Wally okay?"

"Why not?" Zatanna asked, watching Artemis jump to her feet, pacing back and forth in a way that reminded her of Robin.

"He'll never agree to it. You _can't_ tell him okay?" This time Artemis glared at her friend.

"Alright, alright. Geesh." Zatanna sat back in the couch, crossing her long legs.

Wally had no idea where his friends went. He tried calling Robin, but no answer. So the speedster took a walk on the beach to clear his mind. He tried to figure out what he was going to do next with Artemis. He told her that they would finish it later, but he couldn't even get a hold of her. He wanted to kiss her, oh he wanted to kiss her bad. And when he was about to, he could tell that she wanted him to, which honestly only boosted his ego more. The cold water rushed around his ankles and fish brushed by, he would love to buy a house by the beach, if he could spend every day on the beach with Artemis, he would give up super heroing for that. He looked up to glance down to see how far he gotten, he was pretty close to the pier now, and at the end of it he could see a girl.

Not just any girl, but Artemis! She looked a little sad, and was swinging her feet off the edge in thought. Is this why she didn't answer his calls? She didn't want to? Did he go too far today? Wally bit his lip, and decided to go talk to her, it couldn't hurt. He just needed to help her think his way, to give him a chance. He took one more step forward, and a scream wailed out.

"ARTEMIS!"

**Authors Note: Ooo Mean am I? (; I did that on purppooseee! Hahah, well make sure to review guys! And I probably won't update till tomorrow night or Sunday night. My mother told me that I needed to get a life, see the sun. Nice right? Well, as always I love you guys! R**

**~The girl who see's the glass half full (Dawn) **


	7. Chapter 6

Chapter 6

_Authors note: I love it when you guys review. It's so cute :3 I'm all like 'awh!' Special shout out to __**SpitfireChick, YJ-Lover, Andy-ninja girl, and randommonkeyz998**__, you guys rock! Of course I love everyone who reviews! But if I shouted out to everyone..my whole story would be an author's note xD Moving on! Here is chapter 6, short yes, but I am on a time limit, I am being restricted. ~Dawn_

"ARTEMIS!" Wally yelled so loud that he didn't think he could say anything else. As soon as he stepped forward, Artemis was grabbed by the two giant water..hand..things, and pulled under! Without even thinking about it, Wally ran, and he really _ran._ In a short five seconds he stood where Artemis had been sitting. "NO!"

"KF! KF _calm down."_ Suddenly Robin appeared beside Wally.

"We have to go get her, we have to go _now._"

_Wally, calm down. This is all part of the plan. Kaldur is down there now._ M'gann spoke smoothly into Wally's mind.

"Plan! What Plan? I wasn't informed of a _plan." _ The speedster barked, glaring at his best friend.

"She didn't want you to know." Robin finally said, sighing. He was back in his costume, cape and all.

"I don't follow." Wally crossed his arms across his chest, still waiting for a understandable, answer.

"We put a tracker on Artemis, she came up with the idea that if she sat at the end of the pier, acting all unexpected and tough, Ocean master would get her. Which, as you can see, he did. Now, Kaldur is down there following them so he can figure out where the location is, and send the exact location to me, in which we then attack. Get it? Got it? Good." The boy wonder explained, shutting off his hologram.

"Don't got it. Why didn't you guys _tell me._ Last time I checked, I was on this team too." Wally argued, inside hurt that they didn't let him in on the plan.

_Artemis made us promise not to tell you, she said if you knew you'd never agree to it._ M'gann said, she knew Wally was mad, but she could also sense that keeping this from him hurt.

"What was it _a pinky promise?_ I can't believe you let her do that." Wally shouted, hovering over Robin, who just glared back in response.

"It was are only chance KF! Get your head in the game. _I know _that you don't like it, if it was Zat- _I mean_ if it was someone I really cared about, I'd be upset to, but if we don't get this situation under control, we'll never be able to get back home. You heard the big man, so let's wrap this vacation up okay?" Robin has a slight pink blush to his cheeks from almost admitting his feelings for Zatanna aloud. But he couldn't think about that now, he had a job to do and he was determined to do it perfectly, even if it meant slapping the Kid Idiot a couple times. After several moments of silence, hair pulling, and dramatically gazing out to sea, Wally sighed.

"Fine. But I want to be down there, now."

"KF.." Robin started but he cut him off.

"_now_."

**~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ Meanwhile ( back in the bat cave) DANANANAN~~~~~~~~~**

Artemis was shoved into what seemed like a coral cage. A bit cliché she thought. It was like she was in a giant under water castle, which is probably exactly what it was, expect that she could breath, and she wasn't that wet. Kind of reminded her of a 'Little mermaid' set up. Now just where was the big old ugly sea witch…

**~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~DANANANANANNANA NA NA!~~~~~~~~ ( just go with it) ~~~~~**

"Aqualad, KF and I are coming in okay?" Robin communicated with Kaldur. After several moments of arguing, Wally changing into his getup, and more arguing, Robin finally agreed to let KF go in, as long as he came with him.

"What about the plan?" Kaldur asked Robin through static.

"Well change of plans, It's time to get whelmed." Robin sighed, pointedly glaring at Kid who was stretching before he made the dive, " I'll send the location to Miss. Martian who will come down with Superboy and Zatanna."

"Understood." The leader sent back, but down in the water he rolled his eyes and stopped swimming long enough to make two air bubbles for his teammates so they could be able to breathe. However the Boy Wonder probably already had some crazy gadget he invented to help him breathe underwater. Nevertheless it turned out the boy _did_ have something to help him breathe. Figures.

_This way_, Aqualads voice echoed into their heads with the physic link Miss. M had hooked them up with.

W_ere coming for you Artemis. _Wally thought, not caring that the others could hear him, _I'm coming for you._

_I can hear you Baywatch. _

**A/n: Tada! Yes, short, I admit. I am sorry. The next shall be longer I promise! Thanks for reviewing again guys, it means a lot to me! Also, I love how you responded about my mom thing. That made me smile despite the fact I'm practically under house arrest for not spending enough time with the family..sigh, you guys ARE my family! (;**

**~The girl who's starting to see the glass half EMPTY (Dawn..) **


	8. Chapter 7 FINAL CHAPTER!

Chapter 7

_authors note: Wow, let's see if I can do this without collapsing into laughter. Okay, first off. You guys totally just scienced me. I seriously had no idea about the air in the glass thing. I learned something new! (: And, __**Wingd Knight, **__your reviews make me laugh so hard. It's true, writing Drama excites me, but don't worry, I promise there is going to be a hot make out session, it wouldn't be me if there wasn't. Next on the list is __**xYourOwnLittleSpitfire**__, AWH! Your review just- I have no words for how sweet it was. Thank you so much and I can't wait to read your story! Next on the agenda.. my name is Dawn, and I am an internet geek. Now that's out there. "We have a bond, an internet bond, but a bond nonetheless" –Tessa_

_~Dawn_

_(Also..the song used is "Just the Girl" by Click 5.. obviously I don't own it..sigh..) _

_Artemis! You can hear me? _

_Of course I can Kid Idiot! _ Artemis rolled her eyes at Wally, he actually thought she was in danger. In some way it was kind of cute, annoying, but cute.

_WELL WHERE ARE YOU? _His voice yelled into her mind, and she winced.

_You have a tracker!_ She argued back, already getting mad at him.

_I can't believe you told them not to tell me,_ Wally couldn't help but bring it up.

_Really? You're going to talk to me about it NOW? _She snapped at the red head.

_Well when's a good time?_ He asked politely, but was thick with sarcasm.

_When I'm not in a coral cage?_ Artemis was sarcastic right back.

_You wouldn't be in that situation if we all thought of a plan together!_ Wally replied, his anger rising

_Are you kidding me! We couldn't-_

_Enough you two! _ Aqualad stepped in aggravated. _We have a job to do, you can discuss this after we have served justice. _

_Fine. _Both teens replied in union.

_Coming across your coordinateness now…whoa! That's definitely whelming.._ The boy wonder looked up in surprise. There was an entrance to a giant underwater cave, but blocked by..humans with.. sea animal parts! What? **(Just go with it, I am going to skip the whole fighting scene because if I wrote it it'd be lame and we all just want see spitfire right? xD) **

_That's just not right_ Wally wrinkled his nose up in disgust as they hid behind some seaweed.

_Call in the team? _ Wally asked the leader, glancing at him, his green eyes wide. Aqualad nodded, and sent the signal to Miss. M.

_Ready? We can't.. hurt them badly, there still human, we'll have to figure out how to turn them back afterwards.. _ Robin shut off his portable computer, and pulled out his own version of bat-a-rangs.

_Go._

~~~~~**BREAKKK! Haha.. so.. use your imagination and figure out the fight scene.. ~~~~~~**

"You sacrificed one of your teammates, failed to keep us updated, and let ocean master get away. " The team stood around the conference call with Batman. " On the other hand you retrieved every single captive, reversed the process of animal and human DNA combination, and captured Ocean Masters head assistant... Good job." Silently, Wally and Robin fist bumped in glee and everyone slowly started to smile at the Dark Knights compliment. "I suspect I shall see you soon." With the final words said, Batman logged off and making sure no one was around, he smiled, just a little.

"Finally!" Wally sighed, and plopped down on the couch. " How about we stay a bit longer?"

"Wally!" everyone yelled at him. It had been a great week and half but everyone was ready to get back to the mountain.

"What?" he asked innocently, instead of answering everyone just groaned and left the room. Wally leaned his head back and closed his eyes. The memories of the day before flooded into his mind. Finding a very pissed off Artemis in a cage, having to figure out a reverse chemical for the captives, then dealing with his thoughts and feelings for Artemis. He almost got to kiss her, and now he felt as if he was moving too fast. He didn't want to scare her off, definitely didn't want to do that. Suddenly, the static from the radio cleared, a song that Wally hadn't heard in forever, played.

"_She's cold and she's cruel  
But she knows what she's doin'  
She pushed me in the pool  
At our last school reunion  
She laughs at my dreams  
But I dream about her laughter  
Strange as it seems  
She's the one I'm after_

_'cause she's bittersweet  
She knocks me off of my feet  
And I can't help myself  
I don't want anyone else  
She's a mystery  
She's too much for me  
But I keep comin' back for more  
She's just the girl I'm lookin' for_

She can't keep a secret  
For more than an hour  
She runs on 100 proof attitude power  
And the more she ignores me  
The more I adore her  
What can I do?  
I'd do anything for her

_'cause she's bittersweet  
She knocks me off of my feet  
And I can't help myself  
I don't want anyone else  
She's a mystery  
She's too much for me  
But I keep comin' back for more  
She's just the girl I'm lookin' for_

And when she sees it's me  
On her caller ID  
She won't pick up the phone  
She'd rather be alone  
But I can't give up just yet  
Cause every word she's ever said  
Is still ringing' in my head  
Still ringing' in my head

She's cold and she's cruel  
But she knows what she's doin'  
Knows just what to say  
So my whole day is ruined."

"Okay." Wally stood up, running his fingers through his ginger hair. " That's weird." Pacing back and forth, Wally peeked out the door looking across the hall to the girls room. "Now or never Walman."

Taking two strides he knocked on the girls door, praying it was Artemis who answered.

"Yes?" His lucky day! There stood Artemis, dressed in her civvies, same as him, looking curiously at him.

"Hey Babe, come down to the beach with me one last time?" He winked at her. Artemis, seeing no way out of this, quietly shut the door behind her and stood with her arms crossed.

"Okay, I'll bite."

The two of them took the elevator down to the lobby, and walked off towards the beach. The sun cast an orange haze above the horizon, lighting up the sky as if lit by fire, yet the haze was so crisp and clear.  
The sun, like a large, grandeur orange fireball in the distance was partially cloaked by the hanging clouds, which were all splashed with the random colors of hot pinks, reds and even hints of purples and blues. The sun was so large that he felt he could almost touch it. It seemed to look at him with a dull glare, knowing that it's beauty and the planet's dependence on it for survival made up for it.  
The sun which had it's time to shine for the time it was given, seemed to whisper "Farewell" to the world as it sunk lower and lower in a lazy manner; almost as if it never wanted to leave. But the beauty of the sky couldn't compare to the beauty of the girl beside him.

"So, what did you want to talk about?" Artemis asked softly as they sat near the water's edge, her hands lightly picking up sand, then letting it slip in between her fingers.

"Who said I wanted to talk?" he replied, half joking. Wally's heart seemed to beat faster when he was around Artemis, and he was afraid that she could sense it.

"You wouldn't have asked me down here if you didn't." she pointed out, still playing with the sand, not exactly looking the speedster in the eyes. She knew if she did, she'd get tangled up in his seaweed colored eyes. Wally sighed, leaning back, his tan ( but slightly burned) arms flexing as he did so, catching Artemis's eye. Blushing wildly she turned back to and stared blankly at the lapping waves that were turning to a dark blue.

"Artemis, this is kind of hard to say- maybe I should sing it.." Wally sighed, rubbing his jaw thoughtfully

"Don't!" she said quickly, too quickly, " I mean- better just to tell me straight right?"

"As Robin would say.." Wally started grinning, " I'm not so smooth with the words.."

And his mouth met hers. Their lips worked together in harmony as Wally's hand locked around her waist slowly, pulling her on top of him as they laid in the sand. Wally nibbled on her bottom lip, releasing a pleasurable sigh from Artemis. Her hands tangled into his fiery hair as their tongues battled it out in the passionate kiss.

"Artemis." Wally mumbled against her soft pink lips.

"Shut up Baywatch." She argued and continued to peck him on his lips. She smiled against them, he tasted like cinnamon and sea salt, for her, the perfection combination.

"But Artemis." Wally tried to speak but Artemis groaned

"Just give me what I want." She was frustrated that he was trying to talk, but she continued to lay in his arms, softly kissing. Wally inhaled deeply. Artemis smelled like cherries and strangely like coconut tanning oil, which she claimed just three days ago she didn't use. He smiled. After several moments, both teens leaned back, satisfied for know. Feeling a bit flushed, Artemis smiled slightly at Wally,

"So what did you want to talk about?"

**BAM! THE END!**

**A/n: Yup. Last chapter. I can't afford any more time on this. Sorry guys! I'm working on the sequel for Sparrow and Dawn: Temptations ( a teen titans chaptered story, check it out!) Anyway. I'm also leaving for Maryland on Wednesday and I didn't want to leave you hanging with another chapter! So! Thank you all so much for the reviews and support I love you ALL! But don't worry- don't cry- I see more Spitfire in my future, and yours! Love ya and don't forget about our bond! (:**

**~Dawn**


End file.
